


In Front of the Fireplace with Hot Chocolates

by Kagami_Hikari008



Series: The Spirit of Christmas: A Hijikata Toshirou × Sakata Gintoki Holiday Short Stories [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Hikari008/pseuds/Kagami_Hikari008
Summary: Hijikata was too immersed to his studies for his finals that he even forgot what fun the season may give to him ( which he doesn’t really care at all. ). That is until his great, good-for-nothing roommate, Gintoki, decided to remind Hijikata what season it was and totally drag him out of his room to loosen him up for a while.(( Modern!HijiGin on your area :’)) ))





	In Front of the Fireplace with Hot Chocolates

Hijikata was on his third time of reading the notes he had; burning the words right to his mind as he carefully read each words and terms written on the paper he was clutching on. He was currently reviewing his notes for his upcoming examinations, sitting in front of his desk for hours already since he woke up. He even lose track of time already since then, but he was totally determined not to lose his average grades on their tracks so he didn’t care that much about the time already. It was actually their Christmas break, yet here he was, locking up himself on his room and flipping those pages again and again. Not that he doesn’t care about what he was supposed to enjoy at the current season, but he was just placing his studies up to his priorities. Just imagine what he might be on the future, for sure he’ll be such a workaholic whatnot or something.

 

And that actually worries the other male that he was living with.

 

Gintoki, as always, was on his own room across to Hijikata’s, currently re-reading his JUMP manga that were totally opposite at what his fellow student across there was doing. Instead of studying as well, Gintoki decided that he should loosen himself up from his studies and enjoy the current season they were in. He doesn’t want to forget the essence of the holiday season, after all. He does casually hang out with Zura and Takasugi when they ring him up, then sometimes doing his part-time job as a freelancer along with his two “kids”, Kagura and Shinpachi. But at that current time when he was blankly stares at the manga he was holding, he realize that it’s been a while since he saw his roommate last, and that disturbs him a bit.

 

 _‘… Come to it, that freak was totally shutting himself up in his room for a long time already.’_ Gintoki thought as he sits up to his bed, tossing the manga aside and yawning aloud. Then, he turns his eyes towards the window, seeing the white scenery along with the graceful fall of the snowflakes.

 

 _‘Maybe he chokes himself to his mayonnaise and died? I still haven’t smelled anything bad near to his room, though.’_ He stupidly took a wild guess. ‘But the only one thing that can make him be like that is…’

 

Then, that thought was followed by a dramatic gasp.

 

 _‘Studies! That bastard is surely burning his eyebrows to his studies!’_ Gintoki scoffs at his thought and stands up, changing his clothes and heading out to his room afterwards.

 

_‘He doesn’t really know what fun is, huh?_

 

He suddenly pauses after he opened his door, looking at the door across his room while giving a thoughtful stare on it.

 

 _‘… Why am I even concerned to that bastard, anyway?’_ His eye twitches.

 

But still, he went across the room and knocks the door.

 

It takes a minute before the door opened since then, pissing Gintoki off as he repeatedly knocks the door. But as soon as it opens, Gintoki stares at the worn figure in front of him, looking blankly at him with his eyes having such circles below. He takes a quick glance inside, seeing a bunch of papers scattered to the other’s desk that confirms his thought was right. Looking back, Hijikata was just staring to him with a frown written on his face. “What the hell do you want?” Hijikata speaks first, grumbling under his breath.

 

“It’s been a while, Oogushi-kun.” Gintoki said and simply brushing off the rude manner he received from the other. “I’m just wondering if you’re alright. Thought you got choked on your mayonnaise that might be the reason why you never been out to your room".

 

"Hell like I’ll get choke on it.” Hijikata hisses, glaring at Gintoki that only gives a mocking look in return.

 

"Heh, don’t give me that crap. As if you won’t, seeing you one time sucking hard on that bottle. Sure, you won’t really get choked on it.” “If you have nothing to do with me, I’ll go back inside already. You’re just wasting my time in here.” Hijikata growls and slams the door close.

 

"Oi! Wait, wait! I’m just kidding!” Gintoki whines, pounding to the door again. Hijikata just opens the door again and was now totally scowling.

 

"Then what the hell are you doing in here?” Hijikata hisses.

 

“I’m just checking you out, isn’t that obvious?” Gintoki scoffs, only meeting the door again that was totally slammed on his face. “Asshole! That hurts!”

 

“I don’t have any time for your craps! Get out!” The voice muffles out from the room. Gintoki just growls and spits right to the door before he left the place.

 

 _‘… Tsk, as I expected. He’s really eating himself up with those papers.’_ Gintoki grumbles, ruffling his hair as he checks the time, seeing that it was almost midday already.

 

_‘He should at least take a break from his studies for a while… He’s seriously getting left out by the season already. Tsk, what a pity.’_

 

Then, Gintoki pauses as a bright idea enters his mind, making him to grin widely.

 

‘… Maybe this is a good time to pest that bastard~ Not just that, it’s like I’m doing a favor to him~’ He just snickers and went back to his room, grabbing his jacket and wallet before he heads out to the apartment.

 

‘It’s time to remind him all about the essence of holiday season!’

 

[ - ]

 

Hijikata suddenly jolts out from his unexpected nap as a loud knock rings inside his room again. He groans in realization that he dozes off, and now seeing the clock’s hand struck to three. As the knocks grow persistent, Hijikata lets out a loud grunt before he drags himself out to his desk for the second time. Heading towards the door, he opens it and prepares to growl to the bastard again. “What is it this time, you ass−“ Hijikata then suddenly halts after seeing Gintoki that was carrying two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream above, smiling mockingly to him.

 

“Well~ I just made a hot chocolate and it looks like I made two servings of it so−“ “You’re sharing it?” Hijikata deadpans.

 

“I thought one is never been enough to you.”

 

“Shut up, I’m trying to be considerate to you.” Gintoki grumbles, shoving the other mug to Hijikata. Hijikata just snickers and takes the mug.

 

“... I don’t even one that specifically coming from you but… thanks.” Hijikata mutters as he averts his eyes down to the mug, voice gradually getting smaller to the end.

 

“Heh, who says you’ll take it for free?” Gintoki smirks, only making Hijikata frowns again. “If that’s so, I’m−“ “Hush. Just come follow me and you’ll see~” Gintoki snickers as he grabs Hijikata’s collar from behind.

 

“Oi −! I’m still reviewing my− Ow!”

 

“Gyah gyah, gyah gyah~ Always ‘reviewing’ and ‘studying’ are what I’m always seeing and hearing from you. Why don’t you try looking what’s currently happening around you?” Gintoki sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. “You’re still so young, yet here you are, wasting this once-for-a-year season that a kid like you was supposed to enjoy.”

 

“Who are you, my mother?! I’m not a fucking kid!” Hijikata spats out, struggling at Gintoki’s hold.

 

“Give me a break!” “Hoho~ I’ll give you one right now if you cooperate with me~” Gintoki smiles.

 

“Just take a break from your study for a while, can you?” Hijikata just stays silent for a moment, only earning a scoff to the other male. Then, Gintoki finally let go of Hijikata’s collar, now facing him with a neutral expression.

 

“Hey, I know how much important your studies is, Hijikata-kun.” Gintoki states while staring at Hijikata that was pressing his lips tightly.

 

“… But you should at least enjoy this season, you know? A season of joy, Oogushi-kun~ A season of joy! Do you even know that?”

 

“… Of course, I know that.” Hijikata mumbles, looking away while fixing his shuffled clothes. “… It’s just –“

 

“Ah, making excuses again, are we?” Gintoki mocks, flicking Hijikata’s forehead. “Just shut up and rest for today. You’re doing fine, after all.”

 

Hijikata just glares and heaves out a deep breath afterwards. “… Fine.” Hijikata replies, finally giving in. “… Just for today, alright?”

 

And Gintoki beams up, grinning widely.

 

“Let’s see, then~” He chuckles before they head towards the living room.

  

[ - ]

 

As silence fills up the room, Hijikata awkwardly sits next Gintoki that was already sipping on his hot chocolate, humming softly in delight as he sips the sweet contents of the mug. They were currently sitting in front of a fireplace that was full of burning embers, firewood silently creaking as it was engulfed by the fire. They silently watches the fire dances in front of them, radiating a satisfying heat that was enough to give them comfortable warmth to the current cold weather. Looking down to his untouched drink, Hijikata decides to take a sip to his hot chocolate, giving a tickle to his taste buds as the warmth and sweetness of the drink made a contact to his tongue. He let out a satisfied sigh and rests the mug on his crossed legs for a while, resting his back to the sofa behind them.

Then, he heard a muffled laugh beside him that made him turn his head, seeing Gintoki that was staring at him with a mocking expression, the rim of the mug still attached to his lips.

 

“… What the hell are you laughing at?” Hijikata frowns.

 

“… Oh, sorry for disturbing your leisure time, _Monsieur_ ~” Gintoki mocks, still trying to hold back his laughter. “You’re looking fine with that moustache, anyway.” Hijikata just blinks and looks at his reflection to the mirror behind Gintoki, seeing a white trail of whipped cream that covers the top part of his upper lip.

 

Then, Gintoki moves down his mug and starts to laugh, seeing the same trail of whipped cream to the same area of his lips. “It seems that you got the same moustache as well, huh?” Hijikata snickers, moving closer to the other male and reaching over for his face. Gintoki then freezes as he felt Hijikata’s warm hand on his cheek, his thumb sliding above his lips. After then, Hijikata moves his hand away and looks back to the fireplace, licking his thumb while he keeps on snickering.

 

“… Mhm, not that bad, at all.” Hijikata sneers, taking a sip to his mug again.

 

“O-Oi, what’s that for, you bastard?!” Gintoki snaps, cheeks flushing after processing the sudden gesture of the other male. “What ‘that’ are you even saying?” Hijikata replies, still staring to the fireplace.

 

“.. ‘T-That’… Don’t act like you don’t know it, you asshole!” Gintoki snarls, lightly hitting Hijikata’s arm that was still avoiding looking at him. “… I-I don’t even know what are you saying, moron.” Hijikata mumbles, face starting to be flustered as well.

 

“Don’t give me that crap, you’re blushing right now!” Gintoki groans as he wipes his lips with his sleeve. Hijikata just softly chuckles and continues taking a sip, Gintoki squinting suspiciously at him.

 

Gintoki just grumbles in defeat and takes another sip to his mug as well, looking away to the other while muttering gibberish words. As silence arouses again, it was now Gintoki’s turn to feel awkward that make him restless at his place. He just watches the fire once again, casually stealing a glance to the male beside them. And not that long, his attention turns back to Hijikata after he heard him clearing his throat.

 

“… Well, uh… Maybe you’re right.” Hijikata starts off, eyes now wandering around the room. “… Y-You know, about that current season and such.”

 

“Oh.” Gintoki dumbly replies, looking back to the fireplace again. “… I’m not that actually fond with these things and such since… my brother died.” Hijikata looks down to his mug while Gintoki quickly turns his head to his direction, seeing the other’s expression softening up. “He always insists me to go outside when it starts to snow… Then dragging me out in the end since I don’t really like going outside back then.

 

"But he treats me with hot chocolate after we play outside.” Hijikata softly chuckles, swirling the hot chocolate with the spoon. “He’s really a stubborn one for being persistent at dragging me out of my room, seriously.”

 

“Yeah, seems like stubborn as you, huh.” Gintoki snorts as he places his empty mug aside, smiling a little as a comfortable atmosphere lingers around them although he was still taken aback at the sudden open-up of the other.

 

“Shut up. Aren’t you more stubborn than me?” Hijikata scoffs, rolling his eyes as he finishes his drinks already. “Seriously, making me sit in here just to watch the fire or something.”

 

“But you’re enjoying it, aren’t you? ~” Gintoki coos while leaning his head beside Hijikata, pulling the blanket beside him and spreading it next to the other.

 

“I’m even surprised that those frowns on your face disappeared while we’re in here. I even thought that you’re already born with a frown, you know?”.

 

“What the hell, an inborn one?” Hijikata deadpans as he rests his arm to the sofa, hand loosely hangs above Gintoki’s shoulder. “Is that even possible?”

 

“For you, yes.” Gintoki laughs. “You frowning nutsack. Just admit that you enjoyed this.”

 

“The hell you’re calling with that? I’m not admitting anything.”

 

“Fine. Gin-san has still a lot of things to enjoy at this season on his sleeve, anyway. Don’t dare me to drag you out to your room everyday.” “Go ahead. It isn’t that bad, after all.” “So you just admitted it at the end!” Gintoki exclaims, looking up to Hijikata again and only seeing him gazing down as well to him.

 

Then, they just smile at each other and a soft laughter rings throughout the room, followed by their usual bickering and mocks to each other afterwards as they spend their leisure time together in front of the burning fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Look what do we have in here; a Modern AU! :DDD I'm new with this AU, though. But hey, trying new things aren't that bad! :DD
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments to my works! ^^
> 
> Have a nice day/night ahead!~


End file.
